with you
by misstie160
Summary: (fic inspirer d'une chanson de linkin park) Kenshin vient de tuer Tomoe. Ses réflections sur cette situation.


**_Je me lance dans le monde des song-fic . Je sais pas ce que ca va donner... Bon, je me suis inspirer d'une chanson de Linkin park : With you. Ce qui est en italique, c'est les paroles originales de la chanson et ce qui est normal, c'est ce que j'ai inventer avec les paroles plus hautes. Mise en situation : Ca se passe avant les débuts des volumes de kenshin. Tomoe est morte depuis peu. Kenshin regrette amèrement son geste et il ne cesse de repenser a elle.(fic du point de vue de kenshin)_**  
  
_I woke up in a dream today To the cold of the static / and put my cold feet on the floor Forgot all about yesterday Remembering I'm pretending to be were I'm not anymore_  
  
**Étendus sur le sol, dans une petite maison. J'ai la tête qui tourne et mes muscles tendus me font mal. Mon visage me fait souffrir. Je passe ma main sur ma joue gauche et je sens une cicatrice. Elle est en forme de croix je pense. Une des deux marques est plus récente. Je me lève tranquillement et je regarde autour de moi.  
**  
_A little taste of hypocrisy And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react_  
  
**Mais cette maison, je la reconnais. C'est celle que Tomoe et moi avons acquis. Mais d'ailleurs, où est ma fleur de prunier ? Je la cherche des yeux. Je tourne sur moi même pour la trouver. Je l'appelle, je cours pour la trouver. Je sors dehors. Je suis frapper par un vague souvenir. Un combat, la deuxième marque de ma cicatrice, Tomoe, morte dans mes bras. Je m'effondre et je pleure en silence, en repensant à elle.**  
  
_Even tought you're so close to me You're still so distant / and I can't bring you back_  
  
**Je pleure toujours. Je la revois si proche de moi. Je sens sa présence, je sens son esprit flotter autour de moi. Mais même si je la sens avec moi, je sais qu'elle ne seras plus jamais avec moi. Je regrette ce combat, je la regrette. Jamais, je ne la reverrais sauf quand je mourrais.**  
  
_It's true / the way I feel Was promised by your face_  
  
**Mais je ne dois pas mourir. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait. Je dois vivre pour la revoir un jour. Pour qu'elle soit vraiment heureuse de me revoir. N'est pas l'attente de quelqu'un qui fait qu'au moment ou on se trouve a nouveau avec cette personne, c'est comme le plus beau jour de notre vie ?  
**  
_The sound of your voice Painted on my memories Even if you're not with me I'm with you_  
  
**Donc j'attendrais. J'attendrais pour elle. Mais, quelle impression étrange. C'est comme si en la perdant, j'avais perdu une partie de mon cœur, de mon âme. Je me revois avec elle. J'entends sa voix. Une voix si douce, si apaisante. Une voix seulement pour moi.**  
  
_You / now I see / keeping everyting inside_  
  
**Mais elle n'est plus là, je dois me faire a l'idée. Jamais je ne l'oublierai, jamais je ne vais la quitter. Elle sera toujours dans mon esprit. Jamais je ne la laisserais partir. Mais je ne dois pas faire voir mon chagrin. Personne ne doit savoir.**  
  
_With you You / mow I see / even when I close my eyes_  
  
**Oui, ca sera entre elle et moi. Je suis fatiguer, exténuer. Je ferme mes yeux un instant. Le chagrin, le choc s'est lentement éclipser laissant place a un sentiment de vide intense. Mais en fermant les yeux, je la revois dans mes bras heureuse. Puis je vois son sourire s'effacer et je la revoit mourir. C'en est trop pour moi.**  
  
_I hit you and you hit me back We fall to the floor / the rest of the day stands still_  
  
**Je m'effondre au sol et, ne contenant plus rien, je pleure enfin ouvertement. Mais personne ne voit. Tomoe me hante, elle sera toujours présente. Me laissant dans les méandres de ma pauvre vie d'assassin, sans soleil pour m'éclairer, me réchauffer. Toujours dans la nuit, dans l'ombre, dans la souffrance.**  
  
_fine line between this and that When tings go wrong I pretend the past isn't real_  
  
**Je me sens si mal. Mon geste me dégoûte, je me dégoûte moi même. C'est insupportable. Pourquoi l'avoir tuer. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi avoir choisi cette destiné d'assassin ? J'aurais aimer ne jamais avoir exister, ne jamais avoir vécu tout ca. L'Hiten Mitsurugi, les patriotes, les assassinats... Je n'aurait pas du vivre.**  
  
_Now I'm trapped in this memory And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react Even tought you're close to me You're still so distant / and I can't bring you back._  
  
**Mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi Tomoe n'est plus là ? J'essais de me convaincre que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais c'est perdu d'avance. C'est de MA faute et je le sais très bien.**  
  
_It's true / the way I feel Was promised by your face The sound of your voice Painted on my memories_  
  
**Ca ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. Mais il n'y a rien a faire. A moins que...je mette fin a mes jours. Plus personne ne périrait sous mon sabre. Mais je ne peux pas faire ca ! Tomoe n'aimerait pas... AH ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je moi !  
**  
_Even if you're mot with me I'm with you_  
  
**Ma vie est un enfer ! J'ai tuer ma seule source de lumière. A jamais je serais perdu dans l'enfer de la vie. Mais pour ce qui me reste a vivre ? Je ne peux pas continuer comme ca. J'ai perdu une partie de ma vie. Je ne veux pas perdre le reste.  
**  
_You / now I see / keeping everyting inside_  
  
**Je ne peux plus tuer, je ne veux plus, je ne dois plus ! Plus jamais Battosaï L'assassin n'existera ! Je changerais pour elle. Et plus jamais je ne tuerais ! Je renaîtrai. Et ma vie recommencera, comme si elle n'avait pas exister. Comme si rien ne s'était passer.**  
  
_With you You / now I see / even when I close my eyes_  
  
**Personne ne pourra remplacer Tomoe et je resterai sans soleil. Ma façon de la venger sera de protéger ceux que j'aimerais, de ne pas les laisser partir comme j'ai fait avec elle.**  
  
**_Alors ? Une petite review please ! Je vous supplie a genoux, un commentaire !_**


End file.
